


War!

by Anonymous



Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Unreliable Narrator, Janus is Confused, Logan and Roman are the same person, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Past Unreliable Narrator, just to clear that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISONThe confrontation.(Also the end (although I might make a second series if motivated to do so))If I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/December | Dec Sanders, Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	War!

Janus sits in a small cafe that he visits regularly. They have nice tea and scones. He enjoys people watching and this cute little place had the most interesting people. But today he’s here on a date with his new boyfriend, Dec. They like showing each other places they like. 

The bell jingles and Janus looks up to make his comment on what he thinks of him to Dec, which is what they’ve been doing for the past hour. 

But instead of seeing another busy worker bee or edgy emo kid, it was Roman. 

Why the fuck was he here? 

Logan walks over to their table and smiles sarcastically at Janus, “Hi, Jan.” 

  
Janus looks over Roman and notices how  _ off _ he seems. Is he okay?

“Hey, Roman. How’ve you been? It’s been.. awhile.” 

Roman laughs and Janus can’t help but feel like everything is wrong. 

“A wise man once said ‘time is money’, so how much money did I lose to you, honey? I find it kinda funny, you wanna keep this feud running, but I'm glad I'm on your mind, so keep that cannon fire coming.” 

Janus gives Roman a confused look. “What?” 

Logan smiles sarcastically, “Ok, right, let's fight in the late night for a while, go wild, this is juvenile as skate night. You don't know how to play nice! You were the apple of my eye in the eye of the storm with guns and bombs to keep us torn. At least your napalm will keep me warm! To your new boy let him be warned,” Logan turns to Dec, “You're his new toy for blood and gore.” 

Dec gives Janus a confused look and Janus gives him a pained one back. 

Logan watches this and laughs heartlessly. “What, you didn't know?”

Janus stands up and carefully approaches Roman with a placating look, “Hey, Ro, lets calm down a bit. Can we take this conversation somewhere more private? I don’t wanna do this here. We can ‘war’ elsewhe-” 

Logan grins maliciously down at Janus, lording a whole foot over him. “Oh, so you wanna go to war now! What, gonna resume your tour now? Lusting for my heart and tear it out some more now, the moment we start to fall apart to the core.” 

Janus puts his hands on Roman’s shoulders, “Calm down, Roman!” 

Logan pouts sarcastically, “Wow!” Logan shrugs Janus’ hands off. “Those idyllic days are over, now I'm composing more music than you! you choose: use it or lose it.” 

Logan smiles brightly at him before dropping it into a flat stare. “Expression is a weapon, and I choose to abuse it! Just like all those rumors say.” 

Janus’ concern only grows as Roman seems to spiral deeper, “What?”

“But that's alright, that's okay! You barely made them anyway.”

Janus is so concerned for Roman, he doesn’t know what to say or do anymore. Dec had long abandoned him, not wanting his image to suffer. “What happened to you, Ro? You’ve changed.” 

Logan snarl grins at Janus. Janus still can’t get over how wrong it looks on him. “Welcome to the new me! Paint your nails black and unscrew me, but that's okay Janus. You know my business is booming! You can live vicariously through me, just as embarrassing as it was when you knew me.”

Logan realizes exactly where he is and quickly leaves. 

Janus doesn’t know what’s happening but he wishes he does. 


End file.
